Boomerang (Marvel)
Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) is a fictional character, a supervillain appearing in the Marvel Comics Universe. He has been a member of several prominent supervillain teams and clashed with several heroes throughout his career, most notably Spider-Man. Fictional character biography Fred Myers was born in Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia and was raised in the United States. As a young boy he developed a love for baseball, and spent years training and perfecting his pitching arm. By the time he was a young adult, Fred had realized his dream of pitching for a major league team. However, he foolishly began accepting bribes, and was drummed out of the major leagues after being discovered. Shortly thereafter, Myers was contacted by the Secret Empire, an international criminal organization that saw the potential of his skills. Myers agreed and was given a new costume and an arsenal of deadly boomerangs, from which he derived his new codename. He battled the Hulk after taking Betty Ross hostage to get plans, but the Hulk rescues Betty.[2] After the Secret Empire collapsed, Boomerang returned to his native Australia and laid low for a few years, perfecting his deadly aim and making modifications to his weapons. Once he was ready, he returned to America and began offering his services as a freelance assassin-for-hire. His first mission was to assassinate Iron Fist, though he was defeated.[3] He was next hired as part of a large group of superhuman criminals employed by Libra to battle the Defenders.[4] He was hired by Viper to participate in a plot against S.H.I.E.L.D., and battled Spider-Man, Nick Fury, Shang-Chi, and the Black Widow.[5] Boomerang next sought to kill Spider-Man in order to impress the Kingpin of Crime and thus gain employment; however, he was defeated by the wall-crawler and apprehended by the police.[6] He was seen next helping the Punisher escape from prison.[7] Boomerang was eventually released from prison. He was hired by Max Stryker to coerce Bruce Banner into using an experimental cancer cure that uses gamma rays on Stryker, but wound up battling the Hulk, Banner's alter ego, instead.[8] Boomerang was then recruited by Jack O'Lantern into the Sinister Syndicate. As part of that team, he battled Spider-Man, Silver Sable, and the Sandman.[9] Then, he was hired by Louis Baxter III to attack a yacht, and again battled Spider-Man.[10] He then battled Hawkeye at the instigation of a disguised Loki.[11] Next, he teamed with Blacklash and Blizzard to help Iron Man battle the Ghost.[12] He was then employed by Justin Hammer, and battled Cardiac and Spider-Man.[13] With the Sinister Syndicate again, he participated in a crime spree. During these events, Boomerang vied with Speed Demon for Leila Davis's affections.[14] Boomerang was among several of the hired killers who responded to an open bounty on Matt Murdock that was put out by Samuel Silke as part of an elaborate plan to usurp the Kingpin's empire. After defeating Shotgun, Daredevil detects Myers on an adjacent rooftop. Boomerang in hand, Myers hesitates when he realizes Daredevil has discovered him, and then runs away. Daredevil follows him, beats him, and threatens him when he finds the picture of Matt Murdock in Myers' pocket. Myers subsequently tried to sue Murdock for $1,000,000 over the beating.[15] Around this time he also worked for the villain the Owl. He teamed up with the super-powered villain Grizzly. Both created new stylish outfits for themselves, Boomerang's resembling a three-piece business suit.[16] This didn't last long, however, and he soon returned to his old costume. Boomerang has been a member of the Masters of Evil and battled the Thunderbolts.[17] He has also been a member of the Sinister Twelve.[18] Boomerang plays a small role in the "Secret War" crossover event.[19] Civil War Boomerang is briefly shown as a captive of Baron Zemo, captured before Zemo's team was given official sanction to take down villains.[20] Despite this, he appears with Hydro-Man and Shocker, on the rooftop of Bailey's auction house. Their robbery attempt is cut short by War Machine and Komodo's attempt to capture Spider-Man; the three villains escape but are pursued by the Scarlet Spiders.[21] He gathered a group of villains together and tried to extort money from the new Thunderbolts director Norman Osborn, but was viciously beaten by Osborn and is now forced to secretly work for him.[22] Boomerang was seen at the Bar With No Name when Spider-Man and Daredevil crash the place.[23] The Initiative Boomerang is added to Fifty State Initiative team the Heavy Hitters, using the name "Outback". When Nonstop tries to quit and escapes, the other team members chase her and capture her. When a news crew arrives, Outback attempts to frame Nonstop as a thief, but Prodigy reveals "Outback" as Boomerang and punches him out.[24] "Outback" is later part of the forces at Camp HAMMER that battle the Avengers Resistance when the group attacks during the events of "Siege". He's knocked out by Ultra Girl and Batwing.[25] Jackpot Boomerang appeared as a hired goon of the Rose and came into conflict with Jackpot, where he discovered her secret identity. He tracks Sara down at her house and murders her husband in front of her and her daughter.[26] Assassins' Guild Boomerang appear later as a member of Bella Donna Boudreaux's Assassins' Guild and confront Wolverine, Domino and X-Force.[27] Thunderbolts After being imprisoned at the Raft, Boomerang was selected to be a part of the "beta team" of the Thunderbolts, alongside Shocker, Troll, Mister Hyde, and Centurius.[28] Marvel NOW! As part of the Marvel NOW! event, Boomerang appears as a member of the latest incarnation of the Sinister Six.[29] Powers, abilities, and equipment Fred Myers has no superhuman powers, but he has the strength, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, and endurance of a professional athlete from his days as a baseball player. He can throw small objects with nearly unerring accuracy, and his aim is nearly the peak of what a non-superpowered human can accomplish. Only characters like Bullseye, Hawkeye, and Taskmaster can match his accuracy. Boomerang's most dangerous asset is, naturally, his arsenal of specialized boomerangs designed by Justin Hammer. He has modified and improved on them over the years, but the most common ones are exploding "shatterangs" (with enough explosive power to destroy an automobile), "gasarangs" that release large doses of tear gas to disable a target, razor-bladed "razorangs", sonic blasting "screamerangs", and whirling "bladarangs" which cut like buzzsaw blades. Boomerang wears light body armor supplied by Hammer, with a wide variety of hidden pockets and pouches for his smaller, specialized boomerangs, in addition to attachments for securing the seven larger primary boomerangs. Boomerang also has jet boosters in his boots which are controlled by mental command through cybernetic circuitry in the cowl, that allow him to fly through the air at speeds up to 30 miles per hour (48 km/h), and can be used as an offensive weapon when fired at close range. Boomerang has knowledge of basic street-fighting techniques. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Boomerang appears as a member of the Neo Masters of Evil's Sinister Six subgroup, hailing from the Spectacular Spiderman Universe, complete with backstory to compensate his lack of appearance in the series. A criminal mercenary for hire, Fred Myers the Boomerang was hired by Tombstone to help him retake the position of Big Man of crime from the Green Goblin, but ended up switching sides to serve Dr. Octopus in the Insidious Seven. He has the superhuman ability to throw sharp boomerangs with lethal accuracy at his opponents. Later on, Boomerang was approached by a disguised Baron Zemo as the Citizen V with an offer to join something much greater than merely just participating in a simple crime war. The chance to serve as an officer in a galactic war to conquer the universe. Boomerang, being a greedy oppurtunist, jumped at the chance and became a member of the Organization's massive supervillain army: the Neo Masters of Evil. Once arrived at the Org's Castle Base, Boomerang's titular weaponry were taken by Dr. Eggman and reformatted into a much deadlier and more effective type of boomerang projectile used in long-range hunting. Boomerang is mostly sent by Zemo and the Org higher-ups to capture Society Sentinels on hunting parties. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sinister Six Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:Maggia